


From the Basement

by Rexulti



Category: IT, The Babadook
Genre: ITS 5 AM, M/M, Slash, jesus christ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexulti/pseuds/Rexulti
Summary: Pennywise flashed that recognizable grin and never took his eyes off The Babadook as he began towering above him.





	From the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit
> 
> Update: this fic is seven months old and I just want to apologize for this... monstrosity.

The Babadook couldn't bare to look at Pennywise, let alone be in the same room as him. Flashes of their romantic nights together and the sound of Pennywise's voice when they discussed murder was burned into The Babadook's mind.

Quickly, Pennywise spoke, slicing the thick silence lingering in the room. "Are we gonna fuck or what, bitch?" 

"Do you think I'm some kind of cheap whore?" The Babadook growled. 

"Cheap? No!" Pennywise exclaimed, pushing The Babadook down onto the basement floor. "A whore? Well, that's another story." 

All The Babadook could feel was lust, and it was written all over his face. It was embarrassing, really. The creature, who was the physical manifestation of mental illness, could be quickly tamed into submission when presented with the promise of cock. 

Now In between The Babadook's legs, Rubbing his rock hard clown dong against the other monster's exposed crotch, the top hat wearing creature let out a moan. 

"F-f-fuck m-" 

"Come again?" Pennywise teased. 

The babadook took a deep breath. "Fuck me. Fuck me so hard, pennywise."

The clown smiled wide. "As you wish!" He laughed. 

There were times when Pennywise was a gentle lover. The Clown would gently remove The Babadook's hat and cape and softly toss them aside, even going as far as laying him down on the bed, kissing him like an angel and, inevitably, making love to him gently. 

This was not one of those times

The babadook's hole was self lubricating, so insertion was always swift. No preparation needed for this babussy. Though, Pennywise did like to go out of his way and finger The Babadook longer than needed, just to fuck with him. Tonight, Pennywise felt like using his mouth rather than his fingers as a torturing device. 

The firey haired monster traced his tongue against the Babadook's rim, slowly leaving trails of saliva against the puckered hole. Once he plunged his tongue fully in the babadook, earning a moan from the monster, the dark haired creature took a fist full of the clowns hair and pulled him away from his ass. "No time for that." He growled. "Fuck me. Now." It was a demand. 

Pennywise flashed that recognizable grin and never took his eyes off The Babadook as he began towering above him.

The town tormenting beast quickly put his penis into the basement dwelling monster and starting pumping into him ruthlessly. It didn't take long for both of them to come. Once they climaxed, pennywise stretched out beside The Babadook on the cold floor. 

"Is that all you wanted?" The Babadook asked. 

"Yeah. Girl, bye." Pennywise said before hopping to his feet and up the stairs, out the front door and into the great big world. 

'He'll come back', the babadook thought. 'He always does' 

FIN.


End file.
